midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
San Diego
is the first city in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. Description The player begins the Career mode game here, in Oscar's Six-One-Nine Garage. After defeating the racers here, the game proceeds to Atlanta where a DUB Tournament is taking place. The city has the smallest map of all the three cities in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (four including Tokyo in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix). There is a freeway that travels through majority of the city. The city also features a harbor, a fairground (possibly Belmont Park) by the beach, houses, industrial area, beach, the San Diego Zoo, a temple-like area around the Zoo, Petco Park (which can be driven through as a shortcut in races), a Water Park (based on real-life Sea World), and more where many races take place. The game's rendition of the city also features the San Diego Naval Base with the USS Kitty Hawk (which can be driven on as a shortcut during races) and a drydocked submarine, as well as Marine Corps Recruit Depot San Diego (labelled in-game as "MILITARY AREA"). San Diego also features a trolley system that features moving trolleys, which serve as one of the most dangerous obstacles in the game; colliding with one will cause the player to come to an instant stop and be pushed out of the way by the train. This also happens with the subway trains in Detroit. There is a mall here that can be driven through and used as a shortcut, as well as other buildings with glass entrances and parking lots that can also be driven through and used as a shortcut. This city is the only city where it is possible to fall into the ocean (excluding Tokyo). Doing so will cause the player to slowly be sent back onto the road, wasting time. Police in this city use the Chevrolet Impala (SD Cop) and the Kawasaki Police 1000, and will give chase to speeding racers. Being the first cop car in the game, the Chevrolet Impala (SD Cop) is the slowest cop car in the game, while the Police 1000 is one of the fastest cop vehicles and motorcycles in the game. Racers Normal *Bishop - Lexus GS430 *Carlos - 1978 Chevrolet Monte Carlo *Vanessa - Mitsubishi Eclipse *Phil - Hotmatch Cuevito US Championship Series *Vanessa - Lamborghini Murcielago *Spider - Hotmatch Skully Tournaments Gallery MC3 DUB Edition Saleen S7.jpg|A Saleen S7 on a street in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition Nissan 350z in San Diego.jpg|A Nissan 350Z in an area out by the freeway in San Diego. MC3 San Diego Race 4.jpg|A Dodge Charger R/T and a Mercedes-Benz G55 AMG racing in San Diego. MC3 San Diego Race 3.jpg|A Lamborghini Diablo races out by a stadium (possibly Petco Park) in San Diego. MC3 San Diego Race 2.jpg|A Lexus SC430 racing on a street in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Race.jpg|A green Dodge Neon nears a green checkpoint (circuit lap checkpoint) in a race in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Garage.jpg|The garage used to buy, customize and sell vehicles in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Amusement Park.jpg|A Lexus GS430 out by the amusement park in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition Racing in San Diego.jpg|A Lexus IS300 is racing out by the enterable mall in San Diego (building seen on the right with the green line). MC3 San Diego Race.jpg|A San Diego Police car (SD Cop) chasing a Chrysler 300C during a race in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Petco Park.png|A McLaren F1 racing out by Petco Park in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Trolley.png|A Dodge Viper about to pass a trolley in the race, Guts to Glory. MC3 DUB Edition Saleen S7 in San Diego.jpg|A modified Saleen S7 in the temple-like area in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Race 4.jpg|A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution and a Toyota Supra racing in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Race 5.jpg|Two Mitsubishi Eclipses racing in the amusement park in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Amusement Park Close-Up.jpg|Some racers race past the amusement park in San Diego. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Harbor.jpg|A Cadillac CTS-V parked at a dock in San Diego. A large ship and some industrial areas can be seen behind it. MC3R-Nav System.jpg|San Diego in the Nav System Category:Locations in MC3 Category:Midnight Club 3